


It's Got to be You

by LiveNotJustSurvive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveNotJustSurvive/pseuds/LiveNotJustSurvive
Summary: Hinata and y/n's relationship turnt out bad as time passes by and upon meeting his suspected rival, all his plans backfired.Note: it starts with Hinata and y/n' relationship and soon Kagehina will be the focus so it's gonna be mostly Hinata's POV. Not well plotted y'all
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Reader





	It's Got to be You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! Been a long time I uploaded. I was busy with school and now we are on a sembreak, I want to write again 😊. Although, I don't know if this will turn out well knowing that I'm aiming for a smooth transition lol. Anyway, thank you for clicking! I'm sorry for the dry parts but I tried my best 🙏

Head empty, just Hinata Shoyo again infront of my mf house.

"(Y/n), your friend is outside! Let him in, I'm gonna prepare a meal!" and so, I went down from my room and walks slowly to the gate.

For some reason, my hands are trembling. no, my whole body is trembling as if I'm not used to this exhausting routine. I twist the handle and saw a familiar figure. _An angel?_ No, a jerk.

"What are you doing here?"

I didn't mean to sound mad because I'm tired of being mad. It's just I cannot stand his appearance, look at him with an apologetic expression. Puke is all I want to do. You think, you'll get me with that. No way in hell again, Hinata.

"I have been wanting talk to you. Can we have a moment?"

"I don't think I have a business with you. You may go home,Hinata" I step back and about to close the gate but he pushed it aggressively. _damn you-_

"I said, let's. talk" he repeated with his usual yet unsual authoritative voice.That apologetic expression is a facade, I knew it. Sharp eyes, deep in hazel color.

"Fine, what do you want? I wanna end this conversation with you quickly. Spill"  
"I didn't cheat on you." That's what he said.

I heavily sigh and look straight at his eyes  
"Yes, you did not. I believe. If that's what you want to hear, you're welcome. Now, you may go-" Cut off by his sudden grip on my arm.  
"It hurts! Let go!" dragged to the corner street. _It's dark here_. He let go of my arm like it was a useless stuff and lean closer to my face. _fck my life._  
"Hinata, can we.. just.. stop this? We broke up already."

I had enough of this. Every now and then, he will go my house, act nicely to my mom as if he didn't cheat on me for 4 times. How did I manage to stay with him after the first and second time? My fault too, my mom is clueless of our toxic relationship. Honestly, I don't know where did I go wrong. It used to butterflies and rainbows now it's all crow and dusk. Used to be a healthy relationship, full of smile and laughter now all frown and tears. That's it, I'm tired of blaming myself, I just know I gave my all.

Or maybe that's the problem, I shouldn't have give my all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still thinking if this plot is influence by own feelings, I haven't been in an unhealthy relationship though. But hey, thanks for making all the way here! 
> 
> I'm sorry for the wrong words or grammar, English is not my native language 😊


End file.
